


Episode 2: Business in Royston Vasey

by Cumbersmithian



Series: The League of Gentlemen - (fan-made) Series 4 [2]
Category: League of Gentlemen (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersmithian/pseuds/Cumbersmithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new business in town which causes Pop some problems.</p>
<p>It's the second 'episode' after "Mysteries in Royston Vasey".</p>
<p>NOTE #1: This fan script follows the third series of "The League of Gentlemen", but it doesn't include "The League of Gentlemen's Christmas Special", "The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse", "The League of Gentlemen: Live at Drury Lane" or "The League of Gentlemen: Are Behind You"!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 2: Business in Royston Vasey

**Scene 1:2/1**  Ext. News Booth. Day.

We see Pop behind Al's News Booth. Geoff Tipps is coming to the booth.

**Pop**  What can I do for you?

**Geoff**  I want the daily newspaper, please.

Pop gives Geoff the newspaper.

**Geoff**  Thank you. Pop, where is Al today?

**Pop**  He left me. He didn't want to work for me anymore.

**Geoff**  Oh, I'm sorry.

**Pop**  It's OK. So, now I'm all on my own.

**Geoff**  Just like me. Everybody hates me.

**Pop**  We could open a club.

**Geoff**  Yes.

Geoff looks at his watch.

**Geoff**  Oh, it's so late. I have to go to work now. See ya.

**Pop**  See ya.

Geoff is leaving the News Booth. Then we see Al and Rich are going to the News Booth.

**Pop**  What do you want here?

**Al**  Pop, we are here to look after you.

**Pop**  There is no reason. I'm fine. I don't need any of you. Looks like I don't have any son now.

**Al**  Come on, Pop. That's not true.

**Rich**  Yes, we will be your sons, forever.

**Pop**  No, and you (points to Rich), don't talk to me anymore. I don't know you anymore.

**Al**  Pop, don't be like that.

**Pop**  You betrayed me, too, Al.

**Al**  Why?

**Pop**  Al, you were the best son I've had, but then you left me.

**Al**  I just think, that you're wrong about the whole thing which happened with Rich. And I want my own business.

**Pop**  You had your own business.

**Al**  I had my own News Booth, that's all. It was always your business.

**Pop**  And that's bad?

**Al**  I think so.

**Rich**  Pop, we have news for you.

**Pop**  What news?

**Rich**  Me and Al, we both have an own news booth together.

**Al**  Yes, we want to try it together, all on our own.

**Pop**  You both betray me again.

**Rich**  Why?

**Pop**  You run your own news booth in my town. Remember, all news booths in Royston Vasey are mine.

**Rich**  Except from ours.

**Al**  Yes.

**Pop**  Do you know that you are in business competition with me?

**Al**  Yes, Pop. We know that.

**Rich**  But we try it anyway.

**Pop**  You can, but you will loose. You guys know that, too.

**Al**  No, we don't know that.

**Rich**  We won't loose, Pop. We will run a great news booth.

**Pop**  I'm sure, you will. But I will always be better than you because I'm your Pop.

**Al**  You still think, we are your sons.

**Pop**  No.

**Rich**  Yes, you said that you are our Pop.

**Pop**  I meant that I'm Pop. And no one can beat Pop.

**Al**  You didn't mean that.

**Rich**  Definitely. And because we are your sons, we can beat you, Pop. And we will do that.

**Al**  Pop, we just want to let you know that. We have to go, now.

**Pop**  Are you afraid of your Pop?

**Rich**  Not anymore, Pop. We are stronger now, just because of you.

**Pop**  I thought you have to go.

**Al**  We will. Thanks for everything Pop.

**Rich**  Yeah, thanks, Pop.

Rich and Al are leaving Pop's News Booth.

**Scene 1:2/2**  Int. Charlie & Stella's Home. Day.

We see Charlie and Stella sitting at the table.

**Charlie**  What are you thinking about, Stella?

**Stella**  Nothing, Charlie.

**Charlie**  It is Tony, isn't it?

**Stella**  No, if it was Tony, it wouldn't regard you.

**Charlie**  Of yourse, it would. I'm your husband.

**Stella**  Yes, but just on the paper for a long time now.

**Charlie**  It's not my fault. You don't want to do more.

**Stella**  I want, but you're not good enough, Charlie.

**Charlie**  And Tony is?

**Stella**  What do you want to say with that?

**Charlie**  Stella, I know that you still have an affair with Tony.

**Stella**  Just because you're not respond to me.

**Charlie**  How can I respond to you, if you're always in The Greedy Slits.

**Stella**  I'm not.

**Charlie**  Yes, you are. I followed you.

**Stella**  You did what?

**Charlie**  I followed you because I wanted to know if you still have an affair with Tony. And I saw you going into The Greedy Slits and I saw that you are still meeting Tony, too.

**Stella**  I just met Tony because he works there.

**Charlie**  So, now you admit that you were in The Greedy Slits.

**Stella**  Yeah, alright. But just because I was bored.

**Charlie**  Why don't you do a little housework? You wouldn't be bored with that.

**Stella**  I do housework, but that is not enough, Charlie.

**Charlie**  What do you mean?

**Stella**  I need more than that, Charlie.

**Charlie**  And what exactly do you need?

**Stella**  I don't know exactly. But what I do know is that I need something funny and exciting.

**Charlie**  And Tony gives you that.

**Stella**  Yes.

**Charlie**  Then I will try. Tell me what you and Tony are doing, and I will do the same with you.

**Stella**  You are serious about that?

**Charlie**  Yes, I love you Stella.

**Stella** I love you, too, Charlie.

**Scene 1:2/3**  Int. Garage Shop. Day.

It's Rich and Al's own shop. They are stocking the shelves of their new shop.

**Al**  Rich, do you think Pop will understand it someday?

**Rich**  Yes, I think, he will. I just will take time.

**Al**  I'm a little worried.

**Rich**  Why?

**Al**  Because our shop won't work and we have to go back to Pop.

**Rich**  It will work, Al. Why are you so afraid of Pop?

**Al**  Aren't you afraid of him?

**Rich**  Well, yes. I think I still am. But I won't ever go back to Pop.

**Al**  Rich, you did this before. And you were successful. But I was always on Pop's side. And now I'm not. This is the first time that I'm on my own.

**Rich**  Al, you can do this, too.

**Al**  Why do you think that?

**Rich**  Because you're better than me in this.

**Al**  Am I?

**Rich**  Yes, you are. You never did something wrong in your life. Not like me.

**Al**  It just was a little mistake and you didn't deserve what Pop did to you.

**Rich**  You really think so?

**Al**  Of course. I tried to change Pop's mind, but you know him.

**Rich**  Yes, I know him very well. No one could change his mind.

**Al**  That's true.

**Rich**  This will be great, Al. I'm sure we will be very successful.

**Al**  Yeah, I think you're right. And this will be fun, right?

**Rich**  Oh, yes. We both together.

**Al**  And without Pop.

**Rich**  Right.

**Al**  It's a great location for a shop.

**Rich**  Do you think so?

**Al**  Yes, absolutely.

**Rich**  Pop would hate it, woudn't he?

**Al**  Yes, definitely. He just would like it, if this was a News Booth and he was the owner.

**Rich**  Right. But he isn't, we are. He can't command us anymore.

**Al**  Right. We don't work for Pop anymore. We are independent now. Do you know something, Rich. I begin to enjoy it.

**Rich**  Yes, me too. I really love it to work with you.

**Al**  Maybe we will be partners forever.

**Rich**  That sounds great, partners forever.

**Scene 1:2/4**  Int. Video Vault. Day.

Henry and Ally are standing in front of a shelf.

**Ally**  Seen. Seen. Seen. Seen. Seen. Seen.

**Henry**  Hey, Ally.

**Ally**  Hey, Henry.

**Henry**  Have you seen this?

**Ally**  The Cottage? Never heard of it.

**Henry**  It is really good.

**Ally**  How many killings?

**Henry**  Seven.

**Ally**  Oh, that's not very much.

**Henry**  I know. But it is very bestial.

**Ally**  Who plays in it?

**Henry**  Gollum.

**Ally**  Gollum? I thought Gollum was made at the computer.

**Henry**  He is. I mean the voice of Gollum.

**Ally**  Great. I love this voice.

**Henry**  Well, it's not actually Gollum's voice. It's the real voice of the actor.

**Ally**  Oh.

**Henry**  But there is Jennifer Ellison, the sexy woman of "The Phantom Of The Opera". The One with the big boobs.

**Ally**  Alright. We see it then.

**Henry**  Yeah.

Henry and Ally are leaving the shelf.

**Scene 1:2/5**  Int. Garage Shop. Day.

Rich and Al are working. There are a lot of people in their Garage Shop.

**Al**  It works really well. I never thought it would.

**Rich**  Well, actually, I never thought that either.

**Al**  We haven't seen Pop in days.

**Rich**  Yes, that's what is worrying me.

**Al**  Why?

**Rich**  He wouldn't let us do that so easily, would he?

**Al**  Well, I think so too.

Mike Harris is coming to Rich and Al.

**Al**  Hello, Mike.

**Mike**  Hello, Al. Since when do you work here?

**Al**  This is the garage shop of Rich and myself.

**Mike**  Really? What about Pop's News Booth by the War Memorial.

**Al**  Pop has to work there at his own now.

**Mike**  Do you have problems with Pop?

**Al**  Yes. Rich and I have. But everything is alright.

**Mike**  Alright. It was time that you tell Pop your opinion of everything.

**Al**  Yes, and I did. I needed just my brother to tell Pop that.

**Mike**  Why?

**Rich**  My problems with Pop have begun before that.

**Mike**  What happened?

**Rich**  It's not important anymore. Not for us. I did a mistake. It was not a big mistake, but big enough for Pop. So, he threw me out.

**Al**  Yeah, and I had contact with Rich all the time and that was for Pop a reason to throw me out too.

**Mike**  How could he do that?

**Rich**  You know Pop is not as good as we are, I think.

**Mike**  No, not really. But you are his sons and he did that.

**Rich**  That is not important for him. Whoever does something that is a mistake for him, won't deal with him again.

**Mike**  That's a shame. But you are alright?

**Rich**  Yes, we're fine. And we are independent now.

**Al**  Yes, for the first time in my life, I am.

**Mike**  I wish you good luck.

**Al / Rich**  Thanks.

Mike is leaving Rich and Al. We see Pauline Campbell-Jones/Michaels and Mickey M. Michaels.

**Pauline**  Mickey, do we really need this?

**Mickey**  Please, Pauline.

**Pauline**  Alright.

**Mickey**  Thanks, Pauline. Look, there is Ross.

We see Ross coming.

**Mickey**  Hey, Ross.

**Ross**  Hey, Mickey. Hey, Pauline.

**Pauline**  Hey, Ross.

**Ross**  How are you?

**Pauline**  Very well. How are you?

**Ross**  Fine. It was nice to see you both.

**Pauline**  Yes.

**Ross**  Bye.

**Pauline**  Bye.

**Mickey**  Bye, Ross.

Ross is leaving Pauline and Mickey.

**Scene 1:2/6**  Ext. News Booth. Day.

We see Pop at the News Booth by the War Memorial. Then there is Geoff Tipps coming to him.

**Geoff**  Hello, Pop.

**Pop**  Hello, Geoff. How are you?

**Geoff**  Fine. What about you?

**Pop**  Not so good, Geoff. The business is not very good at the moment.

**Geoff**  Is it because of the new garage shop?

**Pop**  What garage shop?

**Geoff**  The garage shop down the High Street.

**Pop**  I didn't hear about it.

**Geoff**  But your sons are the owners.

**Pop**  They have a shop?

**Geoff**  You didn't know about that?

**Pop**  No. We don't have contact.

**Geoff**  Oh, I'm sorry.

**Pop**  It's alright. But what can I do for you Geoff?

**Geoff**  I just need the Daily News.

Pop hands over him a newpaper. Geoff hands him over the money for the newspaper.

**Geoff**  Bye, Pop.

**Pop**  Bye.

Geoff is leaving the News Booth.

**Scene 1:2/7** Int. Judee's House. Day.

Judee Levinson rests on the sofa and Iris Krell is cleaning the coffee table.

**Judee**  Oh, Iris. What a day, isn't it?

**Iris**  Yes, Mrs. Levinson.

**Judee**  Iris, have you heard about this new garage shop?

**Iris**  Down the High Street? Yes.

**Judee**  But it is nothing for you, love. It's too expensive for you, isn't it?

**Iris**  Well, a bit. Did you buy something there?

**Judee**  Not yet, but I think, I should go there.

**Iris**  Yes, Mrs. Levinson.

**Judee**  The whole town buys there. It must be a great shop. I think, I will buy there the next time.

**Iris**  Yes, Mrs. Levinson.

**Scene 1:2/8** Ext. High Street. Day.

Mike Harris is going up the High Street. On his way, he meets Brian Morgan.

**Mike**  Brian, how are you?

**Brian**  Hello, Mike. Better, thanks.

**Mike**  I haven't seen you for months.

**Brian**  You know, my wife, Katie, is missing.

**Mike**  Of course.

**Brian**  I am very upset and confused about it. Mike, I'm really sorry about what happened, you know that I didn't come to work and that.

**Mike**  It's alright, Brian. I understand that you feel like that. It must be hard for you without Katie.

**Brian**  It was very hard at first, but now it is a bit better.

**Mike**  If you need anything, come to me.

**Brian**  Thanks, Mike. Maybe I take it up.

**Mike**  So, where are you going?

**Brian**  I want to go to the new garage shop.

**Mike**  I am coming from there. It is really good. Al and Rich do a great job.

**Brian**  Pop's sons?

**Mike**  Yes, it is their garage shop.

**Brian**  It is their shop, not Pop's?

**Mike**  No, Pop doesn't have anything to do with it. They made it all up.

**Brian**  Wow. They deserve it.

**Mike**  Yes, they do. Well, I have to go before the ice cream is melting.

**Brian**  Yes, I have to go, too.

**Mike**  Bye, Brian.

**Brian**  Bye, Mike.

**Scene 1:2/9** Int. Garage Shop. Day.

The garage shop is closed. We see Rich and Al in there.

**Al**  Rich, we made good profit today.

**Rich**  Really?

Then Pop is entering the garage shop.

**Pop**  Look, who I see here.

**Al**  Sorry, we're closed now.  _(He and Rich don't raise their heads.)_

**Pop**  Don't you say 'hello' to your Pop?

Al and Rich are raising their heads now.

**Al**  Pop? What are you doing here?

**Pop**  I just want to see how you both are doing.

**Rich**  We're fine, Pop. Would you please leaving our shop now?

**Pop**  No, I want to buy something.

**Rich**  How can we help you?

**Pop**  By coming back to your Pop and work for him.

**Rich**  Why should we do that?

**Pop**  You know, you have no chance to stay in business here.

**Al**  Why not?

**Pop**  You are good, but you both know that I'm better.

**Rich**  Oh, do we?

**Al**  I didn't know that before.

**Rich**  Me neither.

**Pop**  If you don't come back...

**Rich**  What happens if we don't come back?

**Pop**  If you don't come back, you will compete against me.

**Al**  I think we accept the challenge.

**Rich**  Yeah. May the best man or the best men win.

**Pop**  Oh, that is your opinion of it?

**Al**  Yes, it is.

**Pop**  If you want a war, you get it.

**Rich**  Alright. So, now you should leave.

**Pop**  But you will see me again. You will lose and then come back to your Pop. But maybe I won't let you come back.

**Rich**  We don't need to come back to you, Pop. We will win. We have a lot of customers. What about you?

**Pop**  I have enough customers.

**Rich**  Yet. But they will come to us.

**Pop**  I don't think so.

**Rich**  We will see, won't we?

**Pop**  Yes, we will.

Pop is going to the door.

**Pop**  See you again.

**Rich / Al**  Bye, Pop.

Pop is leaving the garage shop.

**Scene 1:2/10**  Int. Shebabs Restaurant. Day.

Geoff Tipps and Mike Harris are sitting at their table.

**Mike**  Geoff, I have seen Brian.

**Geoff**  How is he?

**Mike**  I think, he is better now. He was very upset and confused because Katie is missing.

**Geoff**  Oh. You mean my ex-wife Katie.

**Mike**  Yes, don't embark upon it again, Geoff.

**Geoff**  Alright. I won't.

Then Brian Morgan is entering the Sheababs (Restaurant).

**Brian**  Hello, Mike. Hello, Geoff.

**Mike**  Hello, Brian.

**Geoff**  Hello, Brian.

**Mike**  What are you doing here?

**Brian**  I thought I have to move on and that's why I am here.

**Geoff**  Are you alright?

**Brian**  Yes, I'm fine, Geoff.

**Geoff**  Do you want the same than ever, Brian?

**Brian**  Yes. Thanks, Geoff.

**Geoff**   _(to waiter)_  Three Bluebirds!

**Brian**  So, how is work?

**Geoff**  As always. You know what I mean.

**Brian**  Yeah, I think so.

**Mike**  Do you want your old job back?

**Brian**  I don't know if I'm ready yet.

**Mike**  When you are ready, come to me.

**Brian**  I will. Thanks.

**Geoff**  You can come to me, too.

**Brian**  Alright. Thanks, Geoff.

**Scene 1:2/11**  Int. Garage Shop. Day.

Rich and Al are working. The garage shop is full of customers. Then Pop is entering.

**Pop**  I have good news for you all! At my News Booth by the War Memorial, I will allow you a 20 per cent discount!

**Al**  What are you doing here, Pop?

**Pop**  I just advertise for my News Booth.

The customers are leaving the garage shop. Then the garage shop is empty accept of Rich, Al and Pop.

**Al**  Why are you doing this, Pop?

**Pop**  You wanted this war, my sons.

**Rich**  Oh, we are now your sons again.

**Pop**  No, that's just a phrase.

**Al**  How can you do this?

**Pop**  I am a businessman, Al. If you want to stay in business, you have to do such things.

**Rich**  Believe me, Pop. We can stay in business without doing something bad like that.

**Pop**  I don't think so. No one can do that. You should believe me, Rich. I am longer in this business than you both.

**Al**  We won't have to do that.

**Pop**  We will see about that, won't we?

**Rich**  Yes, we will see about that.

Pop is leaving the garage shop.

**Al**  Rich, do you think, we should do something like that against Pop.

**Rich**  I think, we have to because Pop won't give up, Al.

**Al**  Yeah, you're right. What we can do? Do you have any idea?

**Rich**  Not yet.

**Scene 1:2/12**  Int. Shebabs Restaurant. Day.

Mike, Geoff and Brian are sitting at their table.

**Brian**  Is everything alright with you guys?

**Mike**  Yes, everything's alright.

**Geoff**  Yes. Well, my comedy plan didn't work out and that's why I'm working at the plant again.

**Brian**  I'm sorry, Geoff.

**Geoff**  It's alright. Maybe it wasn't the right thing for me.

**Mike**  Yes. Or did you tell them Mau-Mau?

Geoff pulls his gun and focuses it on Mike.

**Mike**  Geoff, put the gun away.

**Geoff**  I didn't tell them Mau-Mau, Mike. It was Stand-Up Comedy, remember?

**Mike**  Yes, I remember. I'm sorry that I said that, Geoff.

**Geoff**  Alright. What about another drink?

**Mike**  Yeah.

**Brian**  Yes.

**Geoff**   _(to waiter)_  Hey, three Bluebirds!

Geoff puts his gun back in his jacket.

**Scene 1:2/13**  Ext. War Memorial. Night.

We see two men in dark clothes at Pop's News Booth. They are breaking into the News Booth.

**Scene 1:2/14**  Ext. War Memorial. Day.

Pop is coming to his News Booth.

**Pop**  What happened here?

Then Rich and Al are coming to Pop at the News Booth.

**Al**  Pop, what happened with the News Booth?

**Pop**  I could ask you the same question, couldn't I?

**Al**  What do you mean?

**Pop**  I am sure that you both did it.

**Rich**  Why should we do that?

**Pop**  Revenge. And you want to stay in business.

**Rich**  Pop, we told you, we don't need to do what you would do to stay in business.

**Pop**  You are my sons, and that's why I know, you could do that.

**Al**  But we wouldn't, Pop.

**Rich**  Right. And we don't want to be your sons anymore.

**Pop**  Are you sure, Richie?

**Rich**  You treat us like dependent and stupid children. And that's not what we are, Pop.

**Pop**  You both didn't show me that you aren't.

**Al**  We did, Pop.

**Pop**  How?

**Rich**  We have our own shop now, Pop.

**Al**  Yeah, Pop. We do a great job, and you should be proud of us.

**Pop**  Why should I be proud of you? You compete with me. You turn me out of business.

**Al**  We don't want to compete with you like this. And we don't want to turn you out of business.

**Pop**  But that's what you doing

**Al**  But just because you want us to do that.

**Pop**  No, I don't want you to do that. So, you did this, didn't you?

**Rich**  You never know.

**Pop**  Of course, you did it. No one else in town would do that to me.

**Rich**  Just because everyone in town is afraid of you.

**Al**  Right.

**Pop**  And you're not afraid of me. You both were before.

**Rich**  You're right, Pop. We were before, but we aren't anymore.

**Pop**  So, you want this war, don't you?

**Al**  No, Pop. We don't want this war, but you want it.

**Pop**  Oh, you don't want it. But just because you are still shitting in your pants like before.

**Rich**  We don't, Pop.

**Pop**  You were shitting in your pants because you were robbed by some boys. You remember that, don't you, Richie?

**Rich**  Yes, Pop. I remember very well. That's why you disowned me.

**Al**  Pop, why did you disown him just because of this mistake?

**Pop**  He deserved it, Al. He was a stupid, little child.

**Rich**  No, I wasn't. I was afraid of you, Pop. That's the reason why I didn't want to tell you that.

**Pop**  See, you were a stupid, little child. And you still are.

**Rich**  No. You know what, Pop?

**Pop**  What?

**Rich**  We didn't need you, but you need us. You know, if we go you have no one else. You thought, Al would stay forever, because he is you favorite son.

**Al**  Is that true?

**Pop**  Yes, it is.

**Al**  Well, Pop. I learned. I learned from you how to have an own business and I learned from Rich how to be independent of you.

**Pop**  You both can't leave me.

**Rich**  Well, I left you years ago.

**Al**  And I did it weeks ago.

**Pop**  But you are my sons.

**Rich**  So, I'm not disowned anymore?

**Pop**  No, you never were. I was just peeved at you.

**Rich**  Many fathers are peeved at their sons, but they don't disown them for a stupid, small mistake like you did.

**Pop**  So, Richie. You can't forget about that.

**Rich**  No, I never will forget that. But I tell you something, it was the best thing that you could do to me. Now I know exactly who and what I am.

**Al**  And I am on the way to find that out too.

**Scene 1:2/15**  Ext. High Street. Day.

Charlie Hull is going down the High Street and Tony Bell is going up the High Street. Accidentally they are meeting.

**Tony**  Hey, Charlie.

**Charlie**  Hey, Tony.

**Tony**  How are you?

**Charlie**  Fine.

**Tony**  What about Stella?

**Charlie**  You should know that, shouldn't you?

**Tony**  No, why?

**Charlie**  I know that you have an affair with her.

**Tony**  No, Charlie. We don't have an affair.

**Charlie**  I'm not stupid, Tony.

**Tony**  Really, Charlie. OK, we had an affair, but we don't have one now.

**Charlie**  Alright. She's fine, too, if you really have to know.

**Tony**  Where are you going, Charlie?

**Charlie**  I am going to the garage shop. It is really good, don't you think?

**Tony**  Yes, it is. I have to go to work. See you later.

**Charlie**  Bye.

They are moving on their way.

**Scene 1:2/16**  Ext. War Memorial. Day.

Rich, Al and Pop are still standing at the News Booth.

**Pop**  You want to find out who you are, Al?

**Al**  Yes.

**Pop**  I tell you who you are. You are my son. And you are the best one to have is your old News Booth back. I will give it to you. And I give one to you too, Richie.

**Al**  No, Pop. I don't want your News Booth. I want my own business.

**Pop**  But it will be like your own business.

**Al**  You don't understand, Pop. It will always be your business, not mine.

**Pop**  What about you, Richie.

**Rich**  No, Pop. My opinion is the same as Al's. And I know we can make it. By the way, it is really nice that you are fighting so much to get Al back, but you don't do the same to get me back.

**Pop**  That's not true, Richie. I fight for you as much as I fight for Al.

**Rich**  No, you don't. I always knew Al is your favorite son, but I always thought I am your son too. But I was wrong.

**Pop**  You are my son, Richie.

**Rich**  A real father wouldn't disown his son, if he loved him.

**Pop**  You know exactly why I did that.

**Rich**  No, why did you do that?

**Pop**  It was the best for you, that's why I did it. I always knew, you would make your way in life.

**Al**  That means, you don't think, I could make my way in life?

**Pop**  No, what I mean is that I need you.

**Al**  You need me? But I don't need you anymore.

**Rich**  You need Al, but you don't need me. Why?

**Pop**  I need you, too. You both are my sons.

**Rich**  Maybe, but sometimes I don't want to be your son.

**Al**  Me neither.

**Pop**  Why?

**Rich**  I don't want to be like you.

**Al**  Me neither.

**Pop**  Why don't you want that?

**Rich**  You are obnoxious, dominant and you never were a good father.

**Pop**  You never were a good son, Richie. You know exactly what I mean, don't you?

**Rich**  Of course, I know. But it doesn't matter anymore.

**Pop**  Are you thinking the same, Al?

**Al**  Yes, I do.

**Rich**  I think, we should go now.

**Pop**  That's right. ...Al. Rich.

**Al / Rich**  Yes?

**Pop**  It's not over yet.

Rich and Al are leaving the News Booth and they are going to the Garage Shop.


End file.
